Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
There are known light emitting devices in which, in place of provision of a housing for containing a light emitting element, the lateral surface of the light emitting element is covered by a reflective member (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219324, 2012-227470, 2013-012545, 2014-112669).